Austin Watson
Austin Watson (4 de septiembre de 1986) más conocido como Consequences Creed, es un luchador profesional estadounidense. Su gimmick está basado en Apollo Creed de la película Rocky. Watson trabaja en la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling desde 2007. Vida personal Creed nació en Columbus, Georgia en 1986 y se graduó en la Sprayberry High School en Marietta, Georgia en el 2004. En este mismo año empezó a estudiar psicología y filosofía en la Furman University en Greenville, South Carolina. Creed se graduo en esa universidad con un B.A. en psicología y filosofía menor el 10 de junio de 2008. Carrera Inicios y NWA Anarchy Mientras estudiaba en la Furman University, Creed empezó a entrenar para ser luchador profesional y, en 2005, empezó a pelear en la promoción de Rob Adonis, la Ultimate Christian Wrestling. Desarrolló su personaje actual, basándose en Apollo Creed de las películas de Rocky. Durante su estancia en NWA Anarchy, Creed formó un equipo llamado Awesome Attraction junto a Hayden Young y tuvieron uno de los reinados más largos de la historia de la promoción tras derrotar a Justice Served (Jason Justice y Mike Free) en Cornelia, Georgia el 7 de abril de 2007. Además, en el 2006, Austin ganó en premio de la NWA al Luchador Más Popular, votado por los fans. Deep South Wrestling Tras dejar la NWA, Austin decidió firmar con la WWE un contrato de desarrollo, yendo a parar a la Deep South Wrestling, el territorio de desarrollo. El 12 de julio de 2007 Austin Creed derrotó a Murder-One, siendo el primer Campeón Sureño de los Pesos Pesados de la DSW. Trabajó con The Assassin hasta que el territorio fue cerrado por la World Wrestling Entertainment. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2007-presente) 2007 Creed apareció en el PPV de la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Bound For Glory, haciendo equipo con Ron Killings como sustituto de Adam "Pacman" Jones. Creed peleó bajo el nombre de Rasheed Lucius "Consequences" Creed. Su unión con Ron Killings fue hecho por un juego de palabras, llamándose Ron "The Truth" Killings + Rasheed Lucius "Consequences" Creed, dando Truth and Consequences, similar al nombre de una ciudad mexicana, Truth or Consequences, Nuevo México. El 21 de octubre de 2007, fue anunciado que Austin Creed había firmado un contrato con la TNA. Su contrato fue anunciado cuando Creed apareció en el espectáculo de radio Trash Talking Radio el 23 de octubre con Tommy Cairo y Sabian, y esto fue confirmado más tarde en un show de la TNA donde el contrato fue presentado por el Booking Director de la TNA Bill Behrens. Tras Bound For Glory, Creed no apareció más en los espectáculos televisivos de la TNA durante meses después de que Ron Killings respondiera y más tarde reconociera que se fue de la compañía. 2008 El 10 de febrero de 2008, Creed peleó en una dark match antes de All Against Odds, haciendo equipo con Sonjay Dutt, derrotand a Rock 'n Rave Infection. El 13 de marzo salió en una promoción de TNA iMPACT! con la frase "prepare to face the consequences" (prepárate para afrontar las consecuencias), apareciendo Creed entrenando y anunciando su regreso a la compañía para Lockdown 2008 el 13 de abril en Lowell, Massachusetts. La siguiente semana la fecha de su regreso cambió y apareció el 10 de abril en TNA iMPACT!, derrotando a Jimmy Rave de Rock 'n Rave Infection, clasificándose para la Xscape match en Lockdown. Creed estuvo en la pelea de six sides of steel, cubriendo tras un Creed-DT a Shark Boy y siendo eliminado por Curry Man. Creed peleó en Sacriface en la primera pelea Terror Dome, ganándola Kaz. En Hard Justice, tuvo una oportunidad por el Campeonato de la División X frente a Petey Williams, pero fue derrotado y en No Surrender, peleó en un 3 Ways for Glory contra Williams y Sheik Abdul Bashir por el Campeonato de la División X, siendo cubierto por Bashir. Más tarde, el 9 de octubre derrotó en un Fatal Four Way a Jay Lehal, Petey Williams y Sonjay Dutt, siendo el retador Nº1 para el Campeonato de la División X. Su oportunidad la tuvo en Bound for Glory IV, donde fue derrotado por Sheik Abdul Bashir. Tras esto se unió a la facción de jóvenes de la TNA contra The Main Event Mafia, peleando varias veces contra los integrantes del grupo. En Turning Point peleó en una pelea contra otros luchadores de la División X para ser el retador número 1 por el Campeonato de la División X, ganando la oportunidad Eric Young. Después, en la noche del "Feast or Fired", intentó conseguir un maletín para obtener una oportunidad por un título, pero no l oconsiguió, sin embargo, Jay Lethal consiguió el maletín que daba una oportunidad por el Campeonato Mundial por Parejas de la TNA, ganándolo el 16 de diciembre de 2008, emitiendo su victoria el 8 de enero de 2009. 2009 En Genesis lo perdieron ante los antiguos campeones. Después intentaron recuperarlo en Against All Odds, pero no lo consiguieron. Después, en Destination X participó en un Ultimate X match junto a Alex Shelley, Jay Lethal, Chris Sabin y Suicide con el Campeoanto de la División X de la TNA en juego, ganando la pelea Suicide. Volvio a tener otra oportunidad por el Campeonato pero fue derrotado por Suicide en Lockdown 2009. Despues en Sacriface 2009 se enfrento junto a Eric Young y Jay Lethal contra Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin y Sheik Abdul Bashir a en un Six Man Tag Team Match lucha que ganaron. En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **''Creed-DT'' (Hammerlock Legsweep DDT) **''MontiFisto'' (Tres puñetazos con la mano izquierda seguido de uno con la derecha) *'Movimientos de firma' **Uppercut **Clothesline seguido de un bulldog y un elbow drop **Diving elbow drop **Release Northern Lights suplex **'Arm drag' **'Headlock' **'Drop toe-hold' **'Leg drop' Campeonatos y logros *'Deep South Wrestling' **Deep South Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'NWA Anarchy' **NWA Anarchy Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Hayden Young *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Jay Lethal *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ranqueado N°195 en los PWI 500 del 2008 Categoría:Wrestlers Categoría:Wrestlers de la TNA